


Anti Mind-Morph Potion

by floydig



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Dimensions, Humor, M/M, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Unspeakable Time Traveling Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: Harry smiles sheepishly. “I didn’t know weddings in alternate dimensions were legitimate, alright?”Draco and Harry are Unspeakables who time travel together. Also, they're married.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Kudos: 47





	Anti Mind-Morph Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble I wanted to post on here because I've been posting too much sad shit lately lol. It has time travel, accidental marriage, and BAMF Drarry!

“Dragons are fucking _massive,_ Dad.” Teddy grins as they watch a Hungarian Horntail soar above them. “Can you imagine _flying_ on one?” He laughs, “you’d probably be bloody terrified.”

“Er—yeah...” Harry grimaces. He’s beginning to think that his whole _‘gentle pastry chef, stay-at-home dad’_ cover story won’t work much longer with Ted.

Malfoy says Harry should just tell him. “Really, Potter,” he smirks as they narrowly dodge several impending _crucios_. “Teddy’s fifteen. He’s old enough to know what we do.” He casts a strong shield around them after Harry throws out ten haphazard _reductos_ in quick succession.

Harry grabs Malfoy’s bicep and interdimensionally apparates them back to their rendezvous spot— just as the corrupt timeline disintegrates on schedule.

Upon arrival, they slump against the cool brick of the 1952 Romanian safehouse, panting heavily. Harry takes a long swig of Anti Mind-Morph Potion, then passes the flask to Malfoy, who drinks the rest and rubs his hand over Harry’s shoulder in thanks. 

Harry grins; looks at him. “I know—I should tell Teddy.” He laughs, “He really thinks I bake treacle tarts all weekend.”

“Yeah.” Malfoy shakes his head. “You should also tell him about our little _incident_ last month while you’re at it.”

Harry smiles sheepishly. “I didn’t know weddings in alternate dimensions were legitimate, alright?”

Malfoy smirks. “I did.”


End file.
